All-New Power Rangers Turbo
All-New Power Rangers Turbo is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Power Rangers Turbo, starring Aaron Johnson, Michael B. Jordan, Zachary Gordon, Booboo Stewart, Taylor Lautner, Dakota Fanning, Brenda Song, Keke Palmer, Emma Stone, Blake Michael, Ben Stiller, Jameson Moss, Joel Courtney, Imelda Staunton, Tom Cruise, Rashida Jones, Jim Carrey, Johnny Depp and Gerard Butler. Also starring the voice talents from Bryan Cranston, Bill Hader, Anjelica Huston, Campbell Cooley, Derek Stephen Prince, Jim Cummings and Lex Lang. Live Cast Members * Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger (replacing Jason David Frank respectively) * Michael B. Jordan as TJ Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (replacing Selwyn Ward respectively) * Zachary Gordon as Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger, now 17 years old (replacing Blake Foster respectively) * Booboo Stewart as Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger (replacing Johnny Yong Bosch respectively) * Taylor Lautner as Carlos Vallerte (replacing Roger Velasco respectively) * Dakota Fanning as Katherine Hillard/Pink Turbo Ranger (replacing Catherine Sutherland respectively) * Brenda Song as Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo Ranger (replacing Patricia Ja Lee respectively) * Keke Palmer as Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger (replacing Nakia Burrise respectively) * Emma Stone as Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo Ranger (replacing Tracy Lyn Cruz respectively) * Blake Michael as Rocky DeSantos/White Turbo Ranger (replacing Steve Cardenas respectively) * Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone, the current owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (replacing Gregg Bullock respectively) * Jameson Moss as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier/Bulk Chimp (voice, replacing Paul Schrier respectively) * Joel Courtney as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch/Skull Chimp (voice, replacing Jason Narvy respectively) * Imelda Staunton as Miss Applebee (replacing Royce Herron respectively) * Tom Cruise as Mr. Caplan (replacing Henry Canon respectively) * Rashida Jones as Divatox (replacing both Carol Hoyt and Hillary Shepard Turner respectively) * Jim Carrey as Elgar's costume body actor * Johnny Depp as Porto's costume body actor * Gerard Butler as Rygog's costume body actor Voice Cast Members * Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice, replacing the late Bob Manahan respectively) * Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice, succeeding from Richard Horvitz respectively) * Anjelica Huston as Dimitria (voice, photo-shopped) * Campbell Cooley as Alpha 6 (respective voice) * Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar and Porto (respective voices) * Jim Cummings as various giant monster enemies (voices) * Lex Lang as Rygog (respective voice) Seasons Season 1/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 2/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 3/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 4/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 5/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 6/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 7/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 8/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Season 9/''All-New Power Rangers Turbo'' Gallery Red Turbo Ranger actor.png|Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Jason David Frank respectively) Red Turbo Ranger picture.png|Red Turbo Ranger number 1 Another Red Turbo Ranger actor.png|Michael B. Jordan as TJ Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Selwyn Ward respectively) Red Turbo Ranger picture.png|Red Turbo Ranger number 2 Blue Turbo Ranger actor.png|Zachary Gordon as Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger, now 17 years old (succeeding from Blake Foster respectively) Blue Turbo Ranger picture.png|Justin Stewart as the Blue Turbo Ranger Green Turbo Ranger actor.png|Booboo Stewart as Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Johnny Yong Bosch respectively) Green Turbo Ranger picture.png|Green Turbo Ranger number 1 Another Green Turbo Ranger actor.png|Taylor Lautner as Carlos Vallerte/Green Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Roger Velasco respectively) Green Turbo Ranger picture.png|Green Turbo Ranger number 2 Saria actress.jpg|Dakota Fanning as Katherine Hillard/Pink Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Catherine Sutherland respectively) Pink Turbo Ranger picture.png|Pink Turbo Ranger number 1 Another Pink Turbo Ranger actress.png|Brenda Song as Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo Ranger (replacing Patricia Ja Lee respectively) Pink Turbo Ranger picture.png|Pink Turbo Ranger number 2 Yellow Turbo Ranger actress.png|Keke Palmer as Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Nakia Burrise respectively) Yellow Turbo Ranger picture.png|Yellow Turbo Ranger number 1 Another Yellow Turbo Ranger actress.png|Emma Stone as Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo Ranger (succeeding from Tracy Lyn Cruz respectively) Yellow Turbo Ranger picture.png|Yellow Turbo Ranger number 2 White Turbo Ranger actor.png|Blake Michael as Rocky DeSantos/White Turbo Ranger (replacing Steven Cardenas respectively) White Turbo Ranger picture.jpg|Rocky DeSantos as the White Turbo Ranger Knuckles' 4th voice actor.jpg|Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone, the current owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (succeeding from Gregg Bullock respectively) Bulk actor.png|Jameson Moss as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier (succeeding from Paul Schrier respectively) Skull actor.png|Joel Courtney as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (succeeding from Jason Narvy respectively) Bulk Chimp picture.jpg|Bulk Chimp (voiced by Jameson Moss, succeeding from Paul Schrier respectively) Skull Chimp picture.jpg|Skull Chimp (voiced by Joel Courtney, succeeding from Jason Narvy respectively) Gerudo Guard Number 4 actress.jpg|Rashida Jones as Divatox (succeeding from both Carol Hoyt and Hillary Shepard Turner respectively) Divatox picture.png|Divatox in the television series reboot Elgar picture.png|Elgar (played by Jim Carrey and voiced by Derek Stephen Prince respectively) Porto picture.png|Porto (played by Johnny Depp and also voiced by Derek Stephen Prince respectively) Rygog picture.png|Rygog (played by Gerard Butler and voiced by Lex Lang respectively) 2017 picture.png|Zordon (voiced by Bryan Cranston, replacing the late Bob Manahan respectively) � 2017 photo.png|Alpha 5 (voiced by Bill Hader, succeeding from Richard Horvitz respectively) Dimitria picture.png|Dimitria (voiced by Anjelica Huston, succeeding from Carol Hoyt respectively) Alpha 6 picture.png|Alpha 6 (voiced by Campbell Cooley respectively) Category:Power Rangers reboot shows